C's S: Three's Company
by Manex
Summary: Cameron is reunited with Ash and Misty. He needs to find out if he is still in love with Misty or if Hannah is his true love. Rated PG-13 for language and some sexual themes.
1. Authors Notes

Authors Notes

Ok, this will just be a short intro to the story. Firstlies ages.

Cameron: 16

Ash: 16

Misty: 17

Nextly plot: Ok, so Cameron just ended a relationship with a girl named Hannah(14 years old) because she found out that Cameron was still somewhat in love with his ex-girlfriend Misty whom they had just seen. Now Cameron has to figure out his mixed feelings between the two. If you still need more info, read my previous story: Echoes of the Past.

Thanks for reading. Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 1

Cameron's Saga: Three's Company

Chapter 1

"Come on Metal! We have to make some time! Misty and Ash already have a days head start on us!" yelled Cameron from atop Metalgrid, the steelix.

Metal grunted and grinded some sounds that sort of sounded like,"Yeeroooragh!" It was a mystery to Cameron how steelixes could even communicate. The huge pokemon lurched forward a little faster. The trainer and gigantic pokemon were barreling down tiny Route 29. It was surprising that such a large pokemon could move so fast. People on their way to Cherrygrove City from Newbark Town learned the hard way just how fast a steelix could move that morning.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!" A woman carrying two buckets of shellders jumped out of the just in time to not be run over by a two ton pokemon. She didn't look in a particularly good mood as Cameron watched her go by. People were jumping out of the way in groves screaming "AAAaaahhhhh!" as the two raced by.

The two had left at around 6:30. They arrived at the Cherrygrove pokecenter at 6:40.

"Stttteeeeeeeeoooooooorrrrrrgh!!!"

"Good job Metal, how bout a rest?" The steelix zapped back into its pokeball and Cameron walked toward the pokecenter. He noticed someone standing on a box looking in through a window. It wasn't just anyone. It was Ash.

Cameron walked over quietly not to be noticed. From the sound of it, Ash was looking into the girl's shower room. At least he hoped it was the _girls_ shower room. Cameron cleared his throat and Ash jumped about a mile high.

"What are you doing, Ash?"

Ash whimpered and mumbled,"Oh shit..." Cameron continued to wait for an answer. "I'm ah... cleaning the windows. Yeah, Nurse Joy asked me to clean the windows!"

"Yet you have nothing with you to clean the windows with? Get outta here you pervert."

Ash jumped down from the box and submissively walked inside. Cameron followed him in. He had to heal his pokemon and Misty was obviously here. Ash's pikachu was now standing on Ash's shoulder. That was about the only thing Ash was good at: treating his pokemon well. Cameron handed his three pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. He went and sat down on the couch waiting for Misty to come out but Ash came and sat down with him.

"Uh, Cameron... this isn't easy for me to say but I need your help."

"Do I look like someone who can help you with your pervertedness?"

"No! Ugh, come on! I'm serious... I need you to help me to get Misty to fall in love with me. Ever since she came back from being with you, she never has liked me in that way again. We were friends but she didn't want to be more than that."

Cameron looked stunned. He hadn't expected this.

"Uh... Ash, look. I'm here to figure out who means more to me, Hannah or Misty. What if I find out that I still do love Misty?"

"Please, I'm begging you! Help me have Misty as you once had her! I love her so much!"

Cameron thought for a minute. "Maybe. That doesn't mean yes! It means that I will think about it. I have to figure myself out first."

Ash looked as though he was about to kiss Cameron so Cameron scooted over to prevent that from happening. Right on cue, Misty walked out the doors from the trainer reserved area. Her hair was down and looked a little damp from what probably was a shower. Needless to say, Cameron shuddered.

Misty ran over with a happy, surprised look on her face. "Cameron! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New Bark town with Hannah? Or did you guys come back early?"

"Umm, no. Listen, it turns out I may still have feelings about you so Hannah and I thought it best to figure out what was going on. I'm going to walk with you guys to Goldenrod. I should know by then."

Misty stared for a moment. "Oh Cameron, I've missed you so badly..." Ash started to look angry. "I am so sorry about that day I walked out on you... You must really hate me..."

"Hey whoa. Wait a minute. First of all I said I _may_ still have feelings for you. Second of all I don't hate you."

Misty winked. "Okay. Whatever you say. I know you Cameron. I know you're still in love with me. You don't have to admit it. I'm gonna go get my stuff."


	3. Chapter 2 Frying Pan Folly

Chapter 2 - Frying Pan Folly

Cameron opened his eyes to the bright sun in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over burying his face in his pillow.

"Cameron, I saw you wake up. Come on! It's 10:30. Ash and I are ready to get a move on!"

"Hmm, I don't think hes going to get up Misty. This oughta' do the trick though."

Cameron heard some rummaging of pots and pans for a second then silence. Then his head burst into searing pain as some heavy metal objection bounced off the back of his head.

"Uh, Ash, I don't think that's such a good-"

BLAM! A frying pan smashed into the back of Cameron's head and pikachu busted out laughing.

"OWW! DAMN IT! MY HEAD! ALRIGHT ASH, YOU WANNA THROW THINGS HUH?!" Cameron clutched the back of his head with his left arm while picking up rocks with his right. He chucked them at Ash who ran away into the trees beyond camp while pikachu laughed hysterically.

"Ow... man, that really hurt." Cameron picked up the frying pan that had hit him and tossed it onto Ash's backpack.

"Lemme take a look, Cammy." cooed Misty.

"Myst, don't call me that! You know I hate that nickname." Misty giggled and Cameron sat down on a rock in front of her while she wrapped a bandage on the huge bump. Ash poked his face out from behind a tree and Cameron threw several more rocks. Scyther flew down down the top of a tree.

"Sciiii! Scyther!" It was obviously asking if it wanted it to retaliate against Ash.

"Nah, I'll get him back later. Thanks for asking though Talon. Hey, where's ampharos?" The scyther motioned towards the field in the distance. Cameron looked over the tall grass to see his pokemon bounding around.

"So Cameron, how've things been in Johto? You haven't told me about a thing that's happened to you here. Are you the league champ or have you retired from training?"

"Well, I placed second a couple months ago. A trainer named David beat me. I've heard he's taken up a spot in the Elite Four. Well, I've been doing research on the pokemon in Johto. I mainly studied the ditto around Golden Rod so I'll be checking up on those as we go by. What about you and Ash? It surprises me that you two aren't... well..."

"Together? Yeah, it's surprised me too. I guess we've grown apart in that way this past year. Ash never really said anything that would lead me to believe he's even interested in me. I've sorta given up on him." Misty briefly laughed and said, "Well, I've found you again so I'm not too worried." Misty looked into Cameron's eyes deeply. Cameron noticed that she was sincere and not joking around like she used to way back in the past.

Cameron was about to say something when two more familiar faces jumped out of the forest.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from deva-"

"WOW! Team Rocket! I haven't seen you guys in like... YEARS! Man! How have you guys been?" Cameron raced up to them looking back and forth between Jessie and James. Pikachu yawned and pretended to fall asleep.

"What? Who the hell are you? Do we even... wait a minute... Hey! You used to be in the twerps' little group didn't you??" asked Jessie who stepped back in disgust.

"Yeah! I'm Cameron! So you remember me too! Man. It's been so LONG! How's he business! Amazing you guys haven't been fired yet.."

"Why the hell are you so glad to see us? We're evil! We try to steal pokemon and stuff! You should be like, recoiling in horror!" Jessie seemed almost angry that Cameron wasn't afraid.

"Oh yeah, well since you never really did manage to do it, I've never really been afraid of you guys. Hey... aren't you the gay one?" Cameron pointed at James who's face turned bright red.

"Well, umm, you see..."

"It doesn't matter what his sexual preferences are! Now give us your pokemon or feel the wrath of Team Rocket!"

"Uh, I'll choose option C. 'Blast you guys to smithereens.'" Cameron whistled loudly. "Hey ampharos! Come 'ere!"

"Haha! I don't think so brat! Arbok! Go!

"Weezing, go!"

(A/N I haven't the slightest clue what their new pokemon are so I'm just going with the old favorite of mine.)

Ampharos bounded over just as Team Rocket's pokeballs snapped open. Arbok and Weezing appeared, both ready to fight.

"Alright ampharos! You remember these guys?" Ampharos nodded and shouted a gleeful 'Ammmm!!' "Alright glad you do! Ampharos, gigabolt!"

The pokemons eyes darkened and the ball on the end of its tail glowed blindingly bright. An enormous thunderbolt struck Team Rocket and their pokemon. They flew off uttering their catch phrase which we have all come to know and love.

"Ah man! I love those guys! They've just brightened up my day." Cameron smiled and packed up his things. Ash finally came out of the woods, frightened of being pummeled with rocks. The three packed up camp and carried on with their journey.

A/N: I know. Useless boring chapter. Oh well, it'll bring me even with Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed. R&R if you liked it or even if you didn't. Flames are always welcome.


End file.
